


let your heart decide

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:I Just Can’t Wait To Be King - The Lion KingA Whole New World - Aladdin





	let your heart decide

If there’s anything that Tetsurou prides himself on, it’s knowing everything about the kingdom he lives in. He knows all the best places to hide and to relax, where to find the best food, and all the little out of the way spots that hardly anyone else ever bothers with. It comes in useful when Bokuto needs a night to get his mind off of his problems. Tetsurou sneaks into the castle as stealthy as the cats he shares the streets with, and he sneaks back out with Bokuto in tow, carefully avoiding prying eyes on the way.

And it’s slow, but during their little adventure touring Tetsurou’s hidden gems, Bokuto’s mood lifts and his smile gets brighter, until Tetsurou catches himself staring at that instead of the stars above them. He knows that Bokuto has been stressed lately, with his father’s sickness getting worse every day, the looming threat of ruling the kingdom hanging over his head. But here, just the two of them in the twinkling starlight, hidden away on the roof of the bakery, Tetsurou can see some of the heaviness in Bokuto’s shoulders melt away. He wonders, not for the first time, how everything will change when Bokuto becomes king.

“Thank you.”

Tetsurou startles a little and blinks into focus, where Bokuto’s directed that moonshine bright smile down at him. “For what?”

“Everything.” Bokuto crouches down to sit next to him, dangling his legs over the edge of the roof and looking back up at the sky. “I’m going to miss my father, and I wasn’t sure what good I could do as king once he’s gone, but now I’m not so worried.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto looks stronger, somehow. Determined. And Tetsurou’s not sure what he did, really, but he’s glad that whatever it was helped. “Seeing the way everything is out here, how everyone lives. It’s different from what I thought. And I don’t think the way we rule is the right way to do it.”

“Oh.” Tetsurou looks back over the town and remembers all they’d seen. He’s absolutely sure that if anyone can make life better for the people it’s Bokuto. He turns to Bokuto with a grin. “You’ve got a plan, then?”

“Yep. I’m gonna dismantle the monarchy.” Bokuto stands carefully, and holds out a hand to help Tetsurou up. Even after he’s standing though, Bokuto doesn’t let go, just turns their hands until he can lace their fingers together. “Will you help?”

And Tetsurou can’t look away, caught in his serious gaze. His fingers twitch, and he tightens them around Bokuto’s, wishing he never had to let go. “Of course. As long as you want.”

“It’ll be hard, but it’s the right thing. And with you by my side, I know I can do it. We can make it better, together.”

His resolve is infectious, and Tetsurou can’t wait to see what he can do. “A whole new world?”

A nod, and that overwhelmingly gorgeous grin directed at him again. “Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
